


I don´t want to be wrong agian

by Shevron



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: F/M, Interspecies Relationship(s), Marriage Proposal, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-19 04:17:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22738564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shevron/pseuds/Shevron
Summary: A small excerpt of 'News' with the most importat part.
Relationships: Mick Fries / Bo Beep
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	I don´t want to be wrong agian

**Author's Note:**

> A small excerpt of 'News' with the most importat part.
> 
> The art is from the talented artist OceRydia.
> 
> [Sweet Valentine 2020 edition #1 Mick and Bo](https://www.deviantart.com/ocerydia/art/Sweet-Valentine-2020-edition-1-Mick-and-Bo-829606812)

The Old Wolf Tavern was full to the last chair and some had to stand, as an eagerly awaited result was announced...  
The topic was nothing less than the marriage between different species.  
And then they could hear it:  
The initiative was successful!  
From now on the marriage between different species was allowed!

The rest of the report was drowned by the cheering of the mammals in the Old Wolf Tavern.  
His heart began to beat in his chest like it wanted to jump out of his chest and he started to pant.  
He took the remote and pressed the mute-button.  
It was impossible to explain, but with that the tavern got silent immediately after that and even his heart calmed down. Away was the anxiety and he had only one single goal ahead.

Mick stepped into the middle of his tavern and the eyes of everyone were fixed on him.  
“Bo?”  
“Yes?”  
“I remember like it was yesterday when I had to leave the army because of my injury and with me in the wheelchair Nix could barely get around. She decided we need a home-help.  
You were still a young lamb at that time and I thought you would be gone within just a few days.  
I was wrong.

You took your job very seriously and even wanted to help me.  
I was sure you can´t be serious.  
I was wrong.

A sheep would never ever think of the possibility of befriending an old, grumpy and broken wolf.  
I was wrong.

I knew it was over. I would never get back on my paws.  
I was wrong.

When I realized I like you more than a friend. It was impossible you could be more.  
I was wrong.

After we admitted our love for one another, it couldn´t be better.  
I was wrong.

Thanks to Judy and her family we got the chance to get the son we could otherwise never have.  
I would have thought that´s the absolute peak of perfection I could ever reach.  
But…”

Mick put his paw into his pocket.  
“… I don´t want to be wrong again. But for that… I need your help.”

Mick did go down on one knee in front of Bo.

“It can be better. If Dwight don´t only call you mother, but you are officially. Not only my beloved mate, but also as…”

He pulled a box out of his pocket and opened it.

“… my wife.”

Bo could only stare on the ring in it and the words ‘Marry me’ on the box.  
But after about 5 seconds she charged him, threw him on his back, straddled his belly and gave him a deep kiss in the middle of all their friends.

The cheering was even louder than after the victory of the ISM, but they couldn´t register anyone of them…  
They were in their own world of nearing perfection…


End file.
